I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fencing and, more particularly, to a fence system for use with an above-the-ground swimming pool.
II. Description of Related Art
Above-the-ground flexible wall swimming pools have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. Such above-the-ground swimming pools typically comprise a liner having an upper rim which defines the area of the swimming pool. A plurality of spaced supports extend around the liner and each support includes a lower end which engages the ground while the upper end of each support is connected to and supports the liner upper rim in an elevated position. Access to the swimming pool is provided by a ladder and oftentimes decking is constructed around the upper rim of the swimming pool.
Many municipalities and other governmental bodies have enacted ordinances which require that a fence be provided around the swimming pool for safety reasons. While there have been previously known fencing systems for rigid wall, sheet metal above-the-ground swimming pools, these previously known systems do not work with above-the-ground flexible wall swimming pools.